


同时养两只猫是什么体验？

by Takiri



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiri/pseuds/Takiri
Summary: 我的猫世界第一可爱，不服的自己滚过来看知乎体
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Joseph II Holy Roman Emperor & Marie Antoinette, Marie Antoinette & Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 7





	同时养两只猫是什么体验？

答主：王座上的哲学家（我的猫世界第一可爱，不服的自己滚过来看。）

2.3k赞同 233条评论

已编辑

谢邀。

主要取决于你养的是什么样的猫。

——————————更新——————————

我妹@凡尔赛的百合 叫我多说点。

她的原话是“明明是两件快乐的事情加在一起……”

……我不知道她对她的猫有什么误解。

我家的猫，萨列里大师，关注我的人应该已经非常熟悉了。不关注我的人，现在给我看。

[图片]

[图片]

[图片]

巧克力手套色布偶，今年不到三岁。挖煤工的脸，音乐家的心，小仙女的性格。为什么一个男猫要叫小仙女，因为他实在软甜美貌，温顺听话得宛如一个假猫。

自从把我们大师抱养回家，早上他会软软地喵喵叫你起床，晚上会在门口端庄地迎接你下班，在家工作的时候会自动趴过来充当暖手宝，放到腿上就自动融化成一滩猫，露出肚皮任你随意揉搓，撸起来光滑柔顺手感绝赞，再挠两下下巴就眯起眼睛开始打呼噜。

在兼有以上猫猫能具有的所有优点的同时，我们大师还温柔乖巧听话体贴，喂什么吃什么不挑食不偷吃，上厕所从来乖乖用猫砂盆，洗澡十分合作任搓任揉任吹风不到处扑腾，磨爪子只用猫爬树没有抓坏过哪怕一样家具，在家运动全靠猫爬架，到家两年别说没出现过@萨尔茨堡亲王 家那种下班回来发现家里惨不忍睹如同海啸灾后现场的情况，花瓶都没打碎过一只。而且脾气绝佳，两年来不抓不咬没有炸毛没有哈人没有飞机耳，我给他修毛结果手残剪得坑坑洼洼他也只是忧郁地躲起来一个猫呆了两天。

写到这里我想象了一下换成我妹那个猫会是什么结果。

……不太敢想。

总而言之我们大师可以说是召之即来挥之即去，周末还可以牵绳出去遛弯，简直是掏了一只猫的钱收获了一只猫的所有优点和一只狗的所有优点。

一个答案根本说不完我们大师有多好，都给我看链接。

[养布偶猫是一种什么体验？-王座上的哲学家的回答]

[猫都是把自己当主子把饲主当铲屎官的吗？-王座上的哲学家的回答]

[有没有亲人的猫？-王座上的哲学家的回答]

[养一只粘人的猫是什么样的体验？-王座上的哲学家的回答]

[品种猫都很亲人是真的吗？-王座上的哲学家的回答]

[收养的流浪猫不听话该怎么办？-王座上的哲学家的回答]

综上所述，养我们大师这种猫是件快乐的事。

养我妹的猫根本不是。

自从养了我妹的猫，我一天要扪心自问五次她的猫和我的猫到底谁是假猫。

毕竟你们俩都是猫，性格差距不能这么大的吧。

养了她的猫以后我终于开始理解○乎上为什么会有这么多关于宠物行为和怎么教育猫的提问，还有@萨尔茨堡亲王 为什么一提到猫的话题就十分暴躁，不提也有一半时间十分暴躁。

所以问题的根源不在于你养了多少只猫，而在于你养的是什么样的猫。

当然如果你没钱的话猫性格再好体验也不会好的。

所以要努力赚钱。

——————————更新——————————

评论一直在问我妹的猫到底什么情况。

这么说吧。

我妹的猫可能跟@萨尔茨堡亲王 家的猫是灵魂同位体。

[图片]

[图片]

[图片]

就是这个崽，叫莫扎特，一个金玫瑰的孟加拉豹猫。

我妹当时买他的时候信誓旦旦地跟我讲：孟加拉豹猫很好啊，又有豹猫的野性又有家猫的甜美，身体健康没有遗传病不会乱掉毛，精力充沛不怕水喜欢洗澡还喜欢户外，平常可以牵绳出去遛猫，花一份养猫的钱获得养猫和养狗的双份快乐！

我当时就觉得有点耳熟，后来想想这不是我吹我们大师的词吗。

总之当时一念之差没有拦住，我妹就买了。

买了以后天天在脸书ins和推上疯狂刷屏。

[会弹钢琴的音乐家猫猫！音乐家看了都惊呆了！]

↑

就这个很有洋葱新闻气质的视频，我妹拍的，拍的莫扎特弹琴（写作弹琴读作在键盘上上蹿下跳试图起飞，居然还飞出了旋律感）。

都是同一个妈生的同一个语文老师教的，语文水平怎么能差这么多呢。

视频里这个猫看起来很甜美很天使，我妹发推的时候（可能因为戴了三十米厚的滤镜）这个猫看起来也很甜美很天使。

她偶尔跟我抱怨这个猫的时候抱怨完了又说：但是比起@萨尔茨堡亲王 家的猫，我们莫已经很天使了！

我想了下，觉得很有道理。

然后我妹就跑去结婚了，结了婚又跑去度蜜月，环球旅游，不方便带猫。

我妹就说：哥你能不能收养一下莫扎特啊。

我说：他要是不闹人的话就可以。

我妹说：他不闹的！特别乖特别听话特别甜美可人！

我就信了她的邪。

后来我想了想，她说的乖可能是以@萨尔茨堡亲王 家的猫为标准的乖。

那他肯定很乖了。

跟他家的猫一对比，但凡是个猫都很乖。

莫扎特这个猫子呢，因为我和我妹当时都没有经验，不知道猫合笼之前需要先这样那样处理一遍，我妹就直接拎着来了。

一出猫包他先跟我妹怀里连蹭带滚娇里娇气喵了半天，撒完娇被我妹递我怀里，也不认生，闻了两下就蹭来蹭去喵喵打招呼，一副纯洁无辜小天使状。

我：啊你这个猫真的很乖啊。

我妹：对啊对啊他真的好乖的~

我就天真单纯地放下了心。

我刚放下心他就从我怀里跳下去了，一蹿三米，开始到处闻闻蹭蹭探索领地。

本来也很正常。

结果我们大师就进来了，迎面撞上一个到处闻闻蹭蹭的莫扎特。

我们大师：……

我们大师：？？？？？？

我们大师四处张望了一下，盯着我和我妹看，眼睛里写满了‘这里怎么又有个猫哪里来的怎么回事你们背着我有了别的猫了吗’的困惑。

然后莫扎特顿都不顿就直接冲上去了，开始闻我们大师，闻完了还毫不认生，凑上去就是一顿猛蹭。

我们大师整个猫都傻那儿了，可能这辈子没见过这么自来熟的猫。

三秒之后我们大师发出一声尖叫。就，不是喵喵叫，字面意义上的一声尖叫。然后炸毛哈气飞机耳三件套，一气呵成。

莫扎特也傻那儿了。

我和我妹也傻那儿了。

我们大师，两年来不抓不咬没有炸毛没有哈人没有飞机耳过，脾气绝佳的一个小仙女，就这么一见面就被吓出了三件套，一身毛炸得根根分明，蓬松滚圆，感觉马上就要教莫扎特做猫。

莫扎特，莫扎特不仅没有及时躲开，还快乐地继续凑上去想给我们大师舔毛。

场景十分令人窒息，我一个箭步冲上去把我们大师抱走了。

我们大师在我怀里还在一边哈气炸毛一边抖抖抖。

……刚刚看着那么凶，原来是吓的吗。大师你其实是这样的大师吗。

但是你比莫扎特大一个号啊大师！

能不能有一点出息！

然后没办法，这两个猫子根本不能见面，一见面我们大师立马就是一个一气呵成的三件套，莫扎特毫无所觉，坚持不懈，疯狂试图亲亲舔舔；就只好把两个猫子隔离了。

隔离之后我们大师不三件套了，我就疯了。

莫扎特同学可能是因为没有了骚扰对象，一腔旺盛的精力无从发泄，开始转向居住环境，拍苍蝇抓蚊子掏鱼欺负乌龟，我下班回来看到鱼缸打翻满地水和玻璃碎片和放弃挣扎的鱼，莫扎特蹲在猫爬架顶端若无其事地舔毛都是常事。

最过分的一次是什么呢，是我下班回来，听到院门口有尖叫声。

过去一看发现是莫扎特在殴打路过的狗子。

对。

莫扎特。在。殴打。路过的。狗子。

就仗着自己一蹦三尺高，在墙头树梢栏杆顶端各种3D无缝风筝人家狗子那种。

打不到的时候就站在制高点和狗子喵喵对骂。

不知道狗子到底怎么惹到他，我拉都拉不住。

最后我好说歹说拿罐头把这位祖宗请回了屋里，狗主人赶快带着还在吵架的狗子走了。

回屋一看发现硕果仅存的一只仓鼠僵硬地躺在笼子里，也GG了。

检查了一下仓鼠没有外伤，百思不得其解，打电话咨询兽医。

兽医说：可能是被猫吓死的吧。

被猫吓死的吧。

吓死的吧。

吧。

……

这个仓鼠也和我们大师相安无事地一起住了两年了。

莫扎特才到我家三天仓鼠就这么被活活吓死当场。

我（下略）

从以上案例里你们可以看出莫扎特和我们大师的画风真的很不一样。

经常迫使我每天扪心自问五次我为什么还没把他轰出家门。

……大概是因为他长得好看吧。

对，人类对猫子的要求就是这么肤浅。

我们大师是个很文静端庄矜持优雅的猫子，连玩逗猫棒都仿佛是在配合我陪我玩耍，平常可以趴在我手旁边一发呆一整晚，仿佛一个自动发热的猫型毛绒玩具，对运动量几乎没什么需求。

莫扎特不一样，莫扎特自己一个猫都能找出很多事情干。

他到家第二天我下班回来，满屋子找不到莫扎特，最后听到他的喵喵声从我头顶传来。

我一抬头，发现这个猫子挂在窗帘杆上。

落地窗的窗帘杆上，有两个我那么高的那种。

我惊呆了。

我看着莫扎特。

莫扎特看着我。

莫扎特从窗帘杆上一跃而出，一爪子按死了天花板上的蜘蛛，空中翻转七百二十度优雅落地，说：喵。

莫扎特若无其事地走了。

我惊呆在原地。

后来我家大师和莫扎特成功合笼了，两个猫子就一起愉快地玩耍。

我卧室里有个猫爬架，大概三米多高，我们大师爬的时候一般是一层一层往上跳。

某天他俩一起来爬那个猫爬架，莫扎特跳到我床上，看了一眼猫爬架顶端，纵身一跃而起。

就上去了。

三米多高的架子，就那么一蹿。就上去了。

我们大师整个猫都呆了。

我整个人都呆了。

那一瞬间我从我们大师的猫脸上读出了和我的内心百分百同步的一句质问：

你他妈的是弹簧成精吗？？？？？？？

所以不考虑猫子个体差异谈体验的都是耍流氓。

养莫扎特的体验和养我们大师的体验能一样吗？

养我们大师的体验和养@萨尔茨堡亲王 家那个猫子的体验能一样吗？

——————————更新——————————

为什么都在问合笼过程……

合笼没什么好说的，自从他俩第一次见面的惨案发生后我跟我妹就把他俩紧急隔离了，开始疯狂查询猫子合笼的注意事项。

理论上来说，猫子合笼应该先隔离，然后分别给他们有对方味道的东西闻一闻，过上几天再让他俩隔门吃饭认识一下，熟悉了再在家长监护下见面，如果没有打起来就算是合笼成功，打起来就回到第一步从头开始。

理论上是这样的。

实际上我们进行到第三步就反复搁浅，无法继续。

不怪莫扎特，莫扎特很配合，是我们大师很不配合。

只要确定莫扎特在门对面，我们大师就饭也不肯吃了，一个猫忧郁地蹲到角落里。

硬要抱到猫饭盆那儿就跑。

跑不掉就蹲在那里眼巴巴地看着你，尾巴扫来扫去，很忧郁地拖着长腔软软地喵呀喵呀。

我百思不得其解，打电话咨询我妹。

我妹隔着电话听见我们大师忧郁地喵呀喵呀，不分青红皂白地指责我：哥你欺负他干嘛啊！

我？？？？？？

谁欺负谁啊。

这两个猫子再不赶紧合笼互相消耗一下对方的精力我家都要被莫扎特拆完了好吗？？？

管管你的猫！

后来我觉得这样不行，不能再这么纵容下去了。

我就跳过了第三步，打算直接让他俩见个面。

我天真乐观地想：反正我在旁边看着呢他俩还能打起来不成？

……真没打起来。

就是我们大师看见莫扎特第一眼就上了三件套，体积硬生生靠着炸毛大了一倍，炸成一个蓬松滚圆的猫猫球。

还飞机耳，还哈人，莫扎特靠近一步就开始哈。莫扎特都被他哈愣了，求助地眼巴巴看我。

看我有什么用，我有什么办法……

非常担心他俩打起来，只好把猫子们各自抱走继续隔离。

那几天愁得我都掉毛，掉得比我们大师都厉害。

结果过了两天我下班回家，发现隔离的房间门打开了。现在我都不知道究竟是哪个猫子学会的开门。

看到空荡荡房间的时候我脑内已经飞过了很多画面，从离家出走到其中一个猫子横尸地下室，吓得我赶紧满屋子找猫。

结果。

结果！！！

这两个猫子居然在阳台上一起晒太阳！！！

还他妈的是抱在一起一边晒太阳一边互相舔来舔去！！！

我惊呆在原地！！！

怎么回事？？？你们前两天见面还一副随时要打起来的样子？？？我就出去了一天？？？为什么化敌为友？？？为什么这么黏黏糊糊？？？我是不是少看了十集？？？

莫扎特看了看我们大师，又看了看我，甜甜地说：喵~

我们大师舒服得眼睛都眯起来，拖着长腔又软又甜地说：喵呀——

……行吧，好了，我很多余，我知道了，我这就走。

我现在也不知道那一天究竟发生了什么。

可能是发生了一些我这个直男不想知道的事情吧。

这两个猫子现在的日常是这样的。

[两个猫猫抱在一起睡午觉.jpg]

[莫扎特在萨列里身上踩来踩去.jpg]

[两个猫猫坐在一起肩并肩看夕阳.jpg]

[萨列里给莫扎特舔毛.jpg]

[莫扎特在钢琴上窜来窜去萨列里坐在琴凳上看.gif]

[两个猫猫滚成一团.jpg]

[萨列里在猫薄荷里打滚莫扎特在蹭萨列里.gif]

[两个猫猫在不可描述.jpg]

对，最后一张是猫片。

别问我怎么回事，我怎么知道这两个猫子是怎么回事……

总而言之。

养两个猫的体验分为三个阶段。

第一阶段：你觉得其中一个猫子很烦。

第二阶段：你觉得两个猫子都很烦。

第三阶段：两个猫子觉得你很烦。

达到第三阶段的铲屎官们，恭喜你们，你们已经是一个成熟的铲屎官了。

评论

凡尔赛的百合：……看到猫片我想起来，哥你是不是还没给他俩绝育？

王座上的哲学家 回复：是的……这两个猫子都成精了，只要抱着想绝育的心靠近就疯狂闪避，根本抓不住……

凡尔赛的百合 回复：算、算了，我看他俩内部解决也挺好的……

王座上的哲学家 回复：……

萨尔茨堡亲王： ……看看人家的猫。我家这个不能要了，明天就扔掉。你家布偶哪里买的，我去再抱一只。

王座上的哲学家 回复：猫舍可以私信给你，但你家那个真不要了？

萨尔茨堡亲王 回复：………………

王座上的哲学家 回复：自己捡的猫，哭着也要养下去，拍肩。


End file.
